Missions of Love: Sequel (Watashi ni xx Shinasai!)
by lychiis.plum
Summary: It is a sequel to the original one by Ema Tōyama. Follow Anastasia Tomoya on the adventure of "Missions" 4 years after Yukina Himuro and Shigure Kitami's story.
1. Chapter 1

It started off on the day when Yupina announced that her recent story was based on her love life, my reaction was _Uhghh!_ But deep down, I felt like this could be a start of something new. Something that I needed to do in order to get rid of my boredom in life. For me, since preschool, I've always received complements from my teachers and classmates. At first, I thought it was the greatest gift of all time, because I thought being good to others would mean being mighty and worthy of myself.

In kindergarten, I lent my favorite pink frilly pencil to a classmate, she was astonished and exclaimed: "Woah! What a beautiful pencil! You're lending it to me?" Of course, I was all warm inside, because of that compliment. I haughtily flipped my hair and said: "Sure. why not? It's not like I need it now."

When I was in middle school, hearing people's genuine complements about me was a goal every day, because I found out that people are not always modest to what they say. There was a time, when I was sitting at a bench and just daydreaming... a boy shuffles his feet towards me and said: "You look beautiful today!" The way he said it made me cringe, because literally, he was looking at the ground when he said it, and I was in sudden alertness that I jerked up and yelled at him: "Are you making fun of me?" He shivered and then ran away. For me, I thought he was truly making fun of me, because the next day, when I saw him again. He was snickering with his buddies about me. I didn't like that, and secretly thought to myself:

 _"Ana, you gotta become someone useful, stop kidding yourself. you're just a young lady wanting attention. If you stopped wanting attention, nobody will bother you anymore. You'll have a peace of mind."_

So in high school, my motto changed. I didn't care for the world to see who I had truly become. I smiled and waved to my teachers, I nodded at the students in the hallways as if they knew me. I just overall became this new, "normal" person. I didn't try to stand out and I didn't say anything personal to my classmates. I just nod and play nice to others. Yup! That's it. And I still do in university. Well, ...until I heard Yupina's statement. When I found out about Yupina in high school, I loved reading her short stories. She was a beautiful writer, but then as she started writing about love. I cringed and decided to write my own short stories on a private blog under the name of Nijūshin. For me, nobody needed to read my stories, because it is just a way to express my deep emotions I have for life in general. When I'm not focusing on school work, I casually look around and observe other people, and make up scenarios. No one, (well, i think) nobody caught me yet, because I am discrete at things like that.

Once after school, I walk to the train station and stood where I normally stand. There were 3 gals chatting. Their voices caught my attention, and I started to eavesdrop on them:

"Hey, so which teacher do you have for Math class?"

"Mr. Gregarson" When I looked at them, one was a guy smiling like everything is normal, while the girl next to him, who answered, touches his hair like it's natural to do that to somebody. I was disgusted by it, because out in the public, that's just creepy. Then they started hugging each other. I felt bad for the third girl, who asked the question, because she was a third wheeler. Eventually, the couple kissed and went their separate ways. The girl went back to her friend (third wheeler before) and waited for the train. I didn't glance at them anymore, but shuddered to the fact that these kids were just in high school!


	2. Chapter 2

"chit chat…"

"chit chat…" As I walked down the hallways of my University, I was surrounded by groups of people having their own conversations.

 _Here we go again, a new semester, full of new students…_

For me, I only see my friends from time to time, and basically, these friends are from Cegep… so I literally didn't make any new friends in University. _Haha!_ I laugh to myself.

A few years ago, my parents decided to move to Canada. It was about the time I finished high school. I had to learn fluent English in a Cegep (a school before University) where 90% of the students were Japanese. It was literally, like home but with the addition of the English culture. Those three years, I struggled and gained top student at my school. I also received the annual "Success in English Language" award at my graduation ceremony. Basically, my English was just as good as any native English speaker in Canada.

At that Cegep, I made two best friends named Cherry and Jess. (well that's what I call them) When I first met them, it was for a group project. Those two were together, needing a third party. They saw me ready to leave, when they asked me to join in. I was reluctant at first, but thought to myself that having two friends won't hurt me.

They literally, for the whole 3 years, clang to me as if I would disappear from their site like an air balloon popped away. Now that I think about it, they also called me "The Lone Wolf" because I'm always alone minding my own business while everyone else had a social life. They told me:

"You have no social life girl! You gotta get out more. Have fun!" The first time I heard that, I stared at them with my dart eyes, wishing they would shrug away like the other students. But they just brushed it off and told me: "Relax girl. It's not like having a social life would hurt you." From that point on, I tried avoiding both of them. But instead of leaving me alone, they stuck to me like a magnet. Eventually, it was like a habit of having them around all the time.

Now I'm squished within the crowded people in the hallways. _Was it always like this?_ I tried getting myself out of the way. But I ended up almost hitting the door, which flew open rapidly.

"Are you okay?" A guy asked in concern. I dodged the door just in time to slip into class, ignoring him. I sat in the front and started listening to rock music. One of my favorite songs started playing and I started moving to the beat. When I felt a hard tap on my shoulder.

"What is it?" I whipped my head around to see the same guy squished between a table and my chair. He pointed down. And I abruptly moved my chair.

"Oww… That hurt!" The guy commented.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there." I said. I was about to put my earplugs back on, when a hand interfered.

"What?" I whip my head around again. He just smiled and asked:

"Could you at least let me through?" I looked at him again and saw that I squashed his legs again between the chair and the table. I moved. And he passed.

"So, why a foul mood in the morning?" I glanced at him from my big authentic glasses and replied:

"None of your concerns." He did the opposite; he continued talking to me like if he knew me.

"You know, you could try to look a bit up-beat, it is a sunny day isn't?" I just stared at him.

 _What is going on here? Why all chummy with me?_

I stared at him confused. He continues:

"Ah, don't just stare at me like that. The weather's nice. So we should just enjoy this class. What's your name?" _Seriously? He's not trying to hit on me right?_

I literally, stood up, and left the class.

 _Gosh! He is so annoying! What's with him? I really gotta sit at the back next time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Yeah! This story is kinda like little moments summed up... I hope you guys get it. But it flows I hope. Oh! And I changed my verb tense to present... because it feels more real than in the past. Well, this chapter does at least. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

I'm Anastasia Tamoya, 20 years old; And I'm currently taking notes in my Chemistry class.

"So this is how…" The teacher explains. I try to catch what he said as I write his notes from the board. It's pretty hard. But eventually, I stop processing the information and keep writing. But then I stop, because my right-hand hurts. I look beside me and Cherry's long wavy hair blocks my view from her facial expression. _I bet you anything, she's as tired as me._

"Hey, Are you okay?" I ask.

"Uh?" Cherry wakes up. "What's going on?" I chuckle and listen back to the professor, while writing notes again.

Literally, this is a pain, because my hand hurts so much.

* * *

After another 30 minutes,

"So that's it then!" And the whole class gets up relieved that class is over.

"My goodness, this is a relief." I sigh heavily. Basically, today, I was wearing a plaid squared shirt with a red sweater, and jeans. My hair is thick as always and clipped on the top. And I'm wearing my newest fashionable glasses. (A bit of a leopard printed frame)

"So I was saying before class started that I'm really interested on Saturday to watch movies. What time will it be?" I asked Cherry.

"It's like 9:30 in the morning." Cherry replied back as we are both packing our bags up.

"Oh. Where?" I asked.

"I'll text you, because I'm not sure. I gotta double confirm it." Cherry said.

"Ok." And we both walk out of class.

"Oh, my next class is in the other direction, so see ya?!" Cherry walked away.

"Oh ok!" And I head to the classroom right next to it, because that's where my next class is. I sit in the front row by the wall, near the entrance. I take out my lunch and head to a microwave. Basically, the microwaves are on the top floor in a café, where there's only two. But when I got there, one was broken, so there was a huge line up. I waited in line. When I heard a voice that froze my whole body.

"Oh, is that you? The girl who left as class was about to begin?" What happened on that day was that I got annoyed by this guy (obviously), so I walked out the door as the teacher came in. I was so focused to go out that the teacher just looked at me curiously, but didn't say anything.

 _Man, this is embarrassing._

I tried to ignore him, but since we are both waiting in line. I whisper: "What are you doing here?" He smirks.

"Oh, now you're talking to me?" _That was sarcastic right? ... That was definitely sarcastic._

"Fine. Don't answer my question." And I turn around.

"Uh, wait. Don't get grumpy now, since we are waiting for a free microwave, why don't we chit chat. What's your name? I never got an answer from you." I roll my eyes and question him.

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first. Then ask?"

"Hi, I'm Oliver Lamonica, what's your name?" I analyze him. He has light brown hair, doesn't wear glasses, but has a blue-white stripped polo with the collar up and kinda worn-out jeans. I induce him of having a lazy personality with a lame sense of style, but still trying to act cool; since his collar is up.

"So, what are you looking at?" _Oh shoot. I think I stared a bit longer than what I'm suppose to._

"Nothingg… I'm was just looking at a guy over there." I said as I point to a table far away from here, but in the same direction as where I was looking at.

"Oh? You know him?" Oliver said with a curious look.

"What? No! Just moving my pupils like I'm exercising them." I say with a humph! He taps on my shoulder and points in front. I look, and smile grimly at him.

 _Of course, it was my turn to microwave my food._


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** Yeah, I know how the first 3 chapters are kinda… mixing much? But it's all to understand the protagonist a bit more. And also to introduce Oliver as a secondary character… who will be playing a big role I think? Anyways, the story is enveloping itself so please enjoy reading and leave a comment below!

* * *

IT's the second week of school and already I'm not looking forward to it. I remembered my chemistry professor let a Teacher's Assistant talk about Strategic Learning. He said:

"Strategic Learning, aka SL is a tool to help you succeed in Organic Chemistry II class. It is really a great tool to practice problems, communicate with other students and ace your class. Normally, the class average would be really low, but by participating in SL, your grade will be high. Based on the SL sessions from previous years…" Then I see a graph on the powerpoint presentation where I see the grade versus how many times a student attends to SL. This encouraged me to go to their SL sessions. But when I saw the available dates and times. I frown.

"The times for my SL sessions are Tuesdays from 12:15 to 1:30 and Thursdays from 12:45 – 2:00" For me, those two times are in between my classes. It sucks. But then,

"If you can't make it to those SL sessions, you can always go to the other sections' SL sessions. It is with Michael on Wednesdays from 11:45 to 1:00 and Thursdays from 2:45 to 4:00" My eyes shine because those two times and dates were perfect for me. I would finish my classes are both days and go to SL.

* * *

It is a Wednesday noon and I am dragging my feet to the class where the SL is being held. Already I was late because of eating my lunch beforehand and also I am still indecisive to go to this thing. As I walk into class, I see a lot of people bunched into groups, and the front blackboard written:

"SL –session 1 – Review of Organic Chemistry I" It feels like there were more people than a normal class. I see a group with 2 people, and I go towards them:

"Hi, can I join in?

"Sure. Here are the questions we're working on." A girl said at the table. I look at the questions, they are:

 _"Write the definition of:_

 _A) Resonance_

 _B) Inductive Effect_

 _C) Hoffman and Zaitsev's Rules …"_

A few minutes of scribbling stuff on my graphing paper, I ask my groupmates.

"Do you guys get it?" The girl replies back:

"Um, well, resonance is the delocalization of electrons right? Inductive Effect…" A boy interrupts.

"is either this or that!" Both the girl and I look at him.

"What?" The boy still mutters to himself.

"Oh, I'm just saying I'm confused on what is an Inductive Effect. I remember Dr. F said that, but I also recall that it is this."

"Well, it could be this and that." A voice from behind me said. I turn around and see a tall, I'm guessing 6'1'', brown eyes, with stylish glasses and short dark brown hair guy in front of me. He leans towards the table but accidentally covering me up, to look at the questionnaire. The moment my skin touches his grey long sleeved shirt, my heart beats a bit faster than it is suppose to.

"Oh sorry." He says and moves his arm. He continues to explain Inductive Effect, while I am in "wonderland". A little voice inside my mind suddenly knocks me out of the daydream, and makes me ignore this fluttery feeling. I blink twice to refocus on Organic Chemistry and pay attention to Michael's explanation. He looks back at me after finishing up with his explanation, and exclaims:

"Oh hi, did you just come in?" I nod and smile a bit, curiously thinking: _what will you do if I don't say anything?_

"So you know we are doing a Review session of Organic Chem I." I nod again.

"Good." As I am about to let out a huge sigh because he leaves our table, he turns around and asks:

"Could you write on the board the first two questions later." I just stare at him shockingly. _SERIOUSLY? I was even late, and he's still picking me?_ But he just walks away to other groups. I look at my group, and nobody feels the way I feel right at this moment. I thought: _This is way worse than anything that Oliver did to me. This is pure embarrassment and such a teaser._ I look at the girl and the boy, both of them just scribble away on their papers. I take in a deep breath, and walk up to the blackboard, eyeing Michael's grimace and confidently write down the definitions.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Michael gets everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, we only have 15minutes to work out these questions together. I would like the people who wrote down these answers to come up and explain your answers to the rest." He looks at me first. I stand up, and literally, reread what I wrote on the board.

"Ok. You're name please?" He asks.

"Anastasia Tomaya" And I sit back down, and my face flushed. _What is this? I feel like I'm back in High School._


	5. Chapter 5

After the SL session, I literally, throw my backpack over my shoulders and leave the room. _seriously, what is this? I hate talking in front of everyone. Why did he do this to me? I really gotta get even with him. UGHHH! It's making me so frustrated!_

"Anastasia?" I freeze. _Wasn't there like 6 students waiting on him, and wanting to ask questions?_ I turn around and smile genuinely.

"Yes." I say it in a smooth way with a hint of raising an eyebrow.

"I have a favor to ask you." Michael says, as he finish off the last student near him.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" I go towards him. The student at the board leaves, and it was just him and me.

 **Michael's POV**

I saw that hint of raising an eyebrow. _Is that a thing for her? Does she do it all the time?_ _Interesting..._ I mean, she's got this poker face that I recognized in the hallway. Once I saw her talking to this random guy...

"Excuse me, do you know the way to the library?"

"Ah, yes!" She exclaims or did that scare her? Anyways, she was smiling genuinely I think.

"It's just on your left side of the main building... like you know the big entrance, um, the CC-building?" She tried to explain, but felt like she was stuttering a bit.

"Yeah! I think." The guy randomly walked away slowly like he wasn't so sure where to go. I chuckled. _This girl seriously made him more confused._ But then I saw her expression: real genuine, modest, kind and a bit sad, probably because she didn't explain properly. But that for me, was enough to set off an alarm in me. _Don't get too close to this girl._ My conscious told me. But then I heard another voice inside me say: _No no, you gotta at least have some fun before getting all serious. Tease her first. Let's see how she reacts._ I walked away with a smirk on my face. I do indeed want to see all kinds of facial expressions that she can make.

* * *

"Hey! Michael! Are you done with SL? Come on there's still class." One of my friends pokes his head into the SL class.

"Yeah! I'll be right there!" I pack my schoolbag and look back at Anastasia. She crosses her arms as if she's expecting an explanation to why I called on her today. I chuckle to myself: _Don't be so confident!_ and gave a quick peck on her cheek. She flushed red instantly. I walked out the door before anything came out of her mouth.

 _Haha, sucker!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Anastasia's POV**

 _What was that?_ I'm in the classroom stunned by the kiss on the cheek. This has been what, like forever since I got a kiss... _Can that even be considered a kii-ss?_ I was about to turn around and yell at him, but he walks out the door to his friend like nothing happened. I hear his chuckle.

"What took you so long?" His friend asks.

"Nothing... there were students asking me questions." He says confidently.

"Was that a student asking a question?" His friend asks again while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Something about SN1 and SN2 reactions." He covers up. I stand there frozen in time, trying to get back to reality.

* * *

At home, I post "my day" on my private blog, specifically noting down the TA's name. I start browsing and searching on the internet for any clues to stump him. In the end, I got nothing. I think to myself: _If I'm gonna get back at him, I have to have more information than just his first name. Tomorrow, I'll ask a few students subtly about Michael. Someone's got to know something about him. I just gotta believe in myself._

* * *

The next day, I walk down the Chemistry lab hallway when I overhear:

"Uh, *gulp* Michael? I LIKE YOU!" A voice of female says out loud. _Was that a confession?_ I suddenly am behind a wall, near a corner where the confession takes place. As I look around, there are people just normally walking by. I peek over, and I see Michael, the TA for SL session. _Whoa! He's getting a confession? What is he gonna say?_ I look around the corner and spot the girl. She is short, and has brown curly hair. But her back is towards me, so I duck down to avoid Michael spotting me. I hear:

"uh, Sorry. I can't accept it. I'm happy that you like me, but I'm just not ready for a relationship at the moment. Sorry." I look away. _Seriously? he's denying her?_

"uh, it's okay." The girl says and then she leaves. As she passes me, I see a few tears dripping but she looks like a star; brown curly hair but not so thick that it hangs heavily. I mean, her hair is so silky that I can smell her orange perfume from where I am. She's wearing a burgundy and grey dress with black tights. She is like the thinnest girl I've ever seen. I bite my bottom lip. _Poor girl._

"What are you doing?" I freeze, because the voice is so familiar that it feels like he's breathing down my neck. I jump.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Michael is inches away from me. If I take a step closer to him, there would be a problem there, and I can't allow that to happen.

"Don't tell me you were hiding near that corner, eavesdropping on my con-versation." He says slyly.

"You mean con-fession. She confessed to you. Why shut her down?" I ask.

"None of your business." He quickly replies.

"OH! I see... You do like her. But you're being like the Vampire in Twilight, Edward Cullen, pushing her away to keep her safe huh?" I sarcastically make that up. "BIIIG WHOOP!" I swing my arms up. Michael catches one and sternly warns:

"Do. Not. Ever. Say. That. To. Me. Ever. Again. Got it?" He then grimace. He releases my arm as I take it away. I give an O.K. sign and a smile. There is a moment of silence when he suddenly asks:

"What if I tell you that I like girls like you? Keeping me entertained."

"I would say you are unforgiveable." I comment back as I step near him and our eyes interlock. We were pretty much one step away from a real kiss that he suddenly blinks and quickly says:

"I gotta head to class. See you in SL!" And he walks away. I smile inwards as I see him off. When I look down,

 _Michael Walsh 24350498_

 _Birthday 02/15/1988_

An ID card, I mean, his ID card is on the floor. I am about to call his name, when I think to myself: _Hmm... I can do something about this. Yes... It's time for me to have a little fun..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** um... yeah! I had an Organic II exam, so I've been studying that (for the past week) SO now I'll continue my story...

* * *

As I head home, by the way, I take the train... so literally, I go from school to train to home. and it's really 15min walk for every destination (school to train station; the train station to home). I'm just walking towards the train station when Oliver yells out:

"Hey! wait for me Anastasia!" I freeze. _How did he know my name?_ _I remembered last time, I dodged that_ _question._

"Yeah! Cherry told me your name." He grimace at me. _Shoot! Not Cherry! Cherry can sometimes be a blabber mouth. But I still loved her!_

"What is it?" I roll my eyes.

"Are you always this grumpy after school too?" Oliver asks. He glances at my direction to see my expression. I ignore him.

"You've gotta be happy! It's the end of the day! going home is cool right?" I nod, but don't add anything else. We stay in silence until I realize that he's walking to the train station with me.

"Um... are you going the right way? Why are you following me?" I ask curiously.

"Yes. I'm going the right way. I'm going home like you." He replies.

"Are you sure? You're not lost are you?" I ask.

"Noo! I'm actually stalking you." I look away and smile.

"Oh! What do I see here. The grumpy girl is smiling?"

"No. I... I just have something in my eye." I rub my eyes.

"Wait! Let me see it!"

"No. What are you doing?" we tackle until Oliver's hands on my face and staring at my dark brown eyes.

"I don't see anything! Are you sure you're okay?" I brush him off and start fake laughing that I end up laughing at my fake laugh.

"Nothing.. it's really nothing... Call me Ana. It's easier that way." I take a breath.

"uh!?" Oliver raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I like you to be my friend... you know maybe a train buddy. I always like to have company on the train. It's fun that way! and not lonely." I say. Oliver smiles at me that kinda made my heart pump a bit faster than usual. But it is only a few seconds. We both walk to the train station.

* * *

At home, I take out Michael's ID card and go to my blog. I actually research him.

 _Michael Waish_

 _BD - February 15th 1988 (age: 24)_

 _Goes to University X and doing a Chemistry Major. (it's his final year)_

As I scroll down, there's a big portion of his research on some sort of chemistry element that's been eliminated. BTW: I'm a techno-geek so I try to access some codes to decode the blocked portion. However, it was really difficult. I end up getting a quote:

 _"NO! Never ever show this to anyone."_ My mind swirls: _what is this quote? it seems like this research paper has been blocked by the person who said that._

I go to my private blog and type away the day... (like a routine, it's just a natural thing I gotta do).

* * *

 **Author's note:** Yeah! I know it might not be most interesting chapter, but I guess this will do. I feel like I'm out of fume...


	8. Chapter 8: Part 1 Halloween day

**Author's note:** Thanks Laura for commenting. It just makes me have the urge to continue writing… (I think all writers feel this way huh?) Anyways; I've got 30mins to write something decent. So here we go! - that was the day before Halloween... I wanted to write something for Halloween, but ended up doing school work... now it's been a week after Halloween, and I'm still writing about this. Sorry for the lateness...

* * *

 **10/30/2012 - Halloween Day at school**

In the morning, The alarm clock rings, I get up, but then I fall back down. _Just 5 more minutes._ My mom yells out:

"Darling, I'm going to work. Don't forget to lock the door on your way out." I respond back:

"Yes Mom!" And I sleep. After a bit, I suddenly wake up, check my clock, and realized that I slept for another 30mins.

"SHOOT!" _I'm literally gonna be late._ I rush out of my house, drive to the train station, because literally, I don't have time anymore. You would think that after a month of school, I would know my schedule by now. But literally, the classrooms of my courses are just hard to remember, and the times I have my classes always changing depend on the days of the week. Sometimes I start my class on the second floor or _is it the first floor?_ And I always get mixed up which day it is. I always hurry and do not find any parking space at my train station; counting this one, it is already six times for me to sprint to the train, and twice for slipping into class late. Oh! And there's also a time when I even got on the wrong train when I head back home. (But you know, that's just heading back) But, Ughh! A late is a late. (I can't change anything about that).

Anyways, today is one of those days where I can't park my car the right way, and so I give up, and run to the train station. As the train pulls in, I jump on it. _phew! I made it!_ I thought as I sit at the first seat that catches my eye.

"The next stop is… XXX"

After four stops, I finally get off the train. I open the door to prepare myself out, when I look up, I see Oliver standing at the other side of the train car, doing the same as me. I see his grin as he spots me. We both open the door.

"Hi!" I instantly say, he nods. The train door opens, and we both simultaneously get off the train.

"Good morning sunshine!" Oliver exclaims. _Oh no. why is he in this attitude? It's so early to deal with him like this early in the morning._

"Are you dressing up for Halloween today?" I stop walking.

"You dressed up?" I ask.

"Um, yeah! It's Halloween." I shake my head.

"No, it's not. It's tomorrow. Today's the 30th." I confirm this while checking my phone.

"Yeah, but tomorrow we don't go to school..." He says.

"Yeah! That's great!" He looks at me like I have horns on my head.

"What are you talking about? It's not great. It means we can't dress up to show off." He refutes.

"So?... really? You love Halloween because of showing off?" I ask curiously.

"Well... it's part of it..." He says as he drifts off to silence. I don't pay attention to him anymore as I spot Cherry.

"Cherry!" I call out. I catch up to her and start talking about the federal election, teachers/professors and TV shows. Oliver walks behind me as he daydreams.

"Oliverr! Watch out!" Cherry and I are on the other side of the road when Oliver starts walking on a red light and a girl grab his shoulder.

"HEYY!" Oliver yells out. I look back and see the girl. I mean, THE GIRL who burst out a love confession to Michael.

"Hey! isn't that...?" I think out loud. Cherry looks at me and then at the girl.

"Oh! Her? She's Michael's girlfriend."


	9. Chapter 9: Part 2 Flash Forward

_Girlfriend! girlfriend? Girlfriend?!_ "When did that happen?" I ask out to nobody. I look at Cherry and ask her while squinting my eyes at her:

"How do you know that Michael has a girlfriend? and why her?" Cherry explains:

"well... you see, a few weeks ago, I saw...

 _Angela Sparks, the girl who helped Oliver at the crosswalk and the first girl who I witnessed a love confession to Michael Walsh. Cherry tells me that she saw Angela confess to Michael (AGAIN) near a park where Cherry usually walks when she gets home. She saw that that girl wore her brown hair in a bun and how she is in this ballet leotard like she was either going or coming back from ballet lessons. As Cherry walks near the park, she saw Angela rise on her tippy toe, lean in close and kiss on Michael's lips. Michael was stunned at first but then hugs Angela tightly. As Cherry walks away, the two were still embracing each other._

Just as Cherry finishes the story, Michael walks pass us. I look straight ahead avoiding him. Cherry says "hi!" As if everything is fine. _Yeah! like that would ever happen._ When we are further away from Michael, Cherry asks:

"hey!? Didn't you see Michael?" I give her a confused face.

"Huh? What do you mean? I didn't see him?" Cherry pauses for a moment.

"Didn't you see Michael walking passed us?"

"Nope! I was literally looking straight ahead. Besides, there were many people walking..." I say this as I make a note to myself about Michael's new girlfriend. I ask Cherry.

"What's Michael's girlfriend's name again?"

"Angela Sparks." Cherry says as she walks into her classroom.

* * *

As I walk into my classroom, I see nobody dressed up. _HA! Oliver's gonna be the only one!_ I sit in front where there are two girls chit chatting away. When my neck gets goosebumps.

"Well, Angela! Thank you for saving me. How should I repay you?"

"Oh Oliver, it's fine. I'm just being a good person. If I wasn't there, who knows what could've happened to you." I hear Angela laughs in the hallway and a compliment.

"And again Oliver, nice costume!" I peak at the door as Oliver walks into the room in his full out costume as an Avatar. I stare at him in disbelief. _He's seriously out of this world!_

"Heyy! Where did you go?" Oliver asks me. I give a quick smile.

"Talking with Cherry. I didn't see you after that." I lie.

"Oh! Well, Angela saved me from the pedestrian crosswalk." I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Who's Angela?" I purposely ask him.

"Oh! I should've introduced her to you. She's really sweet. A very sociable girl." He says while a hint of shine in his eyes. I start to giggle.

"What is it?"

"Nothing! Just that YOU. Have an AMAZING costume in this class right now." Oliver looks around. He shrugs like he doesn't mind the frequent glances from other classmates.

"Um, It's alright! At least I'm in the Halloween spirit!" He says with a fist pump up. I laugh and put his arm down.

"Do people even say that now-a-days?" I ask. Oliver brushes me off as the teacher walks in and catches Oliver's costume.

"Very nice costume." Oliver acknowledges the professor with a nod, and tries to stay strong by smiling a little too hard. I look at him and realize that his leg is shaking. I want to help but for some reason I just can't bring myself to do that.


	10. Chapter 10: The First Attempt

5 weeks before Halloween...

In a SL session, Michael is going around the room answering students' questions. I unintentionally stare at him, while daydreaming.

"Earth to Ana!" Cherry waves in my face; trying to get my attention.

"uh! Yes!" I look at Cherry. Two other friends were staring at me strangely.

"What?" I ask.

"Do I even want to ask?" Cherry sarcastically ask.

"We are doing this problem. We need your input... what do you think?" For the rest of the session, I concentrate on the Organic Chemistry material. When SL session is done, I daydream again. Michael walks by me and stops in front of me. He leans in, but I dodge him instantly.

"I know what you're gonna do. You're gonna "peck" on me again right? I won't fall for that trick again." I quickly say. Michael chuckles.

"You really thought that I was going to kiss you? Wow. You have no life. You were daydreaming the whole SL session today. I thought maybe you need a little wakeup call?"

"Huh?" I'm confused for a second. But then say:

"Wait! You were watching me?"

"Of course. You're expressions were really interesting when you daydream." I blush as Michael tries to imitate me when I was daydreaming. As he starts to laugh at himself, I shut my eyes and slowly but shakily try to touch his hand. When I touch his hand he freaks out:

"What are you doing?" My eyes are still shut closed as I reach again.

 **Michael's POV:**

Anastasia's eyes are shut closed like she's trying to touch my hand again. I thought of leaving her, but seeing how she's just shutting her eyes and shaking I decide to stay.

"Are you scared?" Anastasia doesn't respond. I let her touch my hand. I actually wince when her freezing hands touch mine.

"Is your hand always this cold?" Anastasia still has her eyes closed replies back.

"Only in the morning where I'm in cold classrooms." My heart rate starts to speed up as Anastasia examines (with her touch) my hands. I _s she feeling what I'm feeling?_ I look at her hand and see how her nails are blue. I pick up both her hands in mine and warm them up. As I was doing that, I see that her eyes were shot open instantaneously staring widely at me. I blush a bit, but still blowing on her hands in mine. After that, I drop them and leave.

 **Anastasia's POV:**

"Wait!" I yell out as Michael leaves. _Why did it end up like this? I was suppose to blackmail him. Not leaving me hanging..._


	11. Chapter 11

The next day I come to school wearing my first newest leggings. Basically, the color is navy blue with the sidelines black. I wear these new leggings with a white tank top with a bright pink/red cardigan. Usually, I don't like to dress up... I just wear jeans and a comfy sweater, but recently, I believe that dressing up from time to time is fun. As I walk to school, my first destination is the bathroom because I get to fix my outfit. When I look in the mirror, I am horrified, because my hair like _everywhere_. Normally, I wouldn't care about my appearance, but since I am wearing these leggings, at least I have to look good in them no? I end up changing my hairstyle in 6 different ways until there is one that is _kinda_ satisfying. But since my hair is thick, it is harder to smooth down the tips.

As I walk out of the girl's room, my second destination is to see a professor for information about a research paper. As I climb up the stairs, I see Michael walking down the stairs. _I should say hello._ My little voice suggests.

"Hi." I say softly and I breathe in deeply. My mind is swimming in emotions: _What should I say now? but like I just said hi. so..._ Michael looks up from his papers and when he makes eye contact with me. He gives me a genuine smile. _Oh no. He's in a good mood. This might be the end for me._

 **Michael's POV**

When I see Anastasia's round big eyes, I know that what she thinks. She thinks that I might pull off a trick on her. But this time, I'm studying for an exam, so _better be prepared next time._ I don't stop walking, and I don't say anything, I just leave her stump as I walk away from her.

 **Anastasia's POV**

 _Really? Is that what's he gonna do after making fun of me the day before?_ I think. But really, I shrug and walk away. I know that inside of me, I'm flustered by his sudden no-action-just-leave method but I stay strong.

During lunch time, Oliver is with me in a café. Basically, this café is connected to the school, but it's just a small area that the lineup for an order is passed the entrance. Good thing Oliver and I are within the next costumers to order.

"So, Yeah! Basically, the XXX pop quiz was hard. Did you get XXX number?" I ask Oliver.

"No. I got XXX number. And it wasn't that hard, you just have to think a bit longer to get it." Oliver replies back.

"Yeah! But I didn't have the time. The teacher kept saying: '5 more minutes guys! Then you have to stop!' It was stressing me out." I complain. Suddenly, we are the first in line.

"Next please! What's your order?"

* * *

After getting our lunches, Oliver has to leave for his class, I walk with him and then leave the school to get hot chocolate.

When I come back to school, I don't think I care anymore how people see me, how the world views me. I just become this whole different person.

 **Michael's POV**

I finish my classes early so I walk out of school to take a breather. My friends and I are just heading to the nearest Starbucks, when I spot Anastasia outside limp walking. Before anyone sees her too, I excuse myself and run to her.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I try to help her. She leans on a tree in a seductive way but unconsciously... _Well, at least her eyes were closed._

"Could you walk?" I ask. She suddenly stands up but almost falls. I catch her. Her eyes shoots open and is about to scream.

"A-" I cover her mouth with my hand.

"mmm... ...mmm..." She tries to speak.

"Don't yell. Or else, I'm gonna drop you." Her shock became a smize and then a realization expression.

"UhHi, Michael." She says it sweetly. I don't know but I sigh heavily. I think I was holding my breath there.

"Could you please?" She directs my attention on the ground and then looks at me.

"oh! Yes. Sorry there. You were going to fall." I say rapidly and lift her to her feet.

"Yeah. Thanks." She fixes her outfit. I look up and down...

 **Anastasia"s POV**

As I fix my outfit, I notice that Michael is scanning my outfit. He then nods.

"What?" I ask. But inside of me, I'm so embarrassed.

"Nothing... just that you're outfit is..." He starts that sentence with a fake smile but frowns.

"What? My outfit is..." I ask and expect an answer.

"It's nice!" he turns the frowned face to a genuine smile.

"Liar!" I say in a low voice as we both walk into the school building.


	12. Chapter 12

On a sunny October afternoon, where all the colorful leaves fall to the ground, I meet up with Cherry, Jess and Oliver.

"GUYS! I have something to tell you!" Cherry says with excitement.

"What? What is it?" We all squeal. (Seriously, though... do you think we would squeal?)

Anyways, she tells a story about how she did a psychology experiment on Michael. She went to ask a question before SL session begins. And just listened to Michael talking and talking. She sensed that he was uncomfortable and that was the point. Basically, Michael ended up giving Cherry the answer, because Cherry didn't say anything. It's kind of like an intense pressure by not saying anything back.

After that, SL started, and when I walked into the room and sat next to Cherry, he literally avoided us altogether. In a way, Michael was scared to call us again because of Cherry's experiment. But I still volunteered to draw on the board.

As Cherry finishes explaining, Jess and Oliver laugh like hyenas.

"That means the experiment was a success after all!" Jess says in confident.

"Yep! and after that, Michael can stop bothering us by not calling us for the board, right Ana?" My phone rings.

" That's right!" I search for my bag for my phone. When I got my phone, I quickly make an excuse. "Oh! Sorry guys, I gotta go back to school, I have to get something..." And I rush away before any of them ask my anymore questions.

"Do you want us to waiit?" Oliver shouts out. But I am faraway to allow myself to ignore him. Basically, the message on my phone was from Michael:

 _"Hey, can we meet? I have something to tell you."_

I quickly go to the bathroom and fix myself; like trying to look as pretty as I can be. I buy a hot chocolate and decide to reply back to Michael.

 _Meet me in the SL classroom where we were before... There should be nobody there_.

* * *

In the SL classroom, I stood there while drinking my hot chocolate. I see the sun lowering, and soon I know it will be dark outside. A knock on the door makes me freeze before I see who it is behind the door. It is Michael. Michael Walsh. The guy that I have a huge crush on. He comes in, looks around and suddenly widens his eyes. I am sitting on a desk, legs on the chair, and say: "Hello!" in a soft voice. The hot chocolate kicks in.

"Hi!"

"So what did you wanted to tell me?" I get off the desk, and walk dramatically towards him.

"uhh..."

"Oh, don't be shy. I won't bite you." Michael sees my eyes with a tint of shine in it. For me, I know that the hot chocolate is the cause of my seductive behaviour, but you know, I can't undo what I just did. As I draw closer to Michael, Michael steps away.

"Uh, Ana, I think you are drunk."

"Oh I'm not. Don't kid yourself. I know exactly, what you want to say. Just say it already!"

"Ana, stop. It's not gonna work-" I hug him tight, smelling his light my present scent of cologne. I close my eyes and freeze in the embrace.

"Ana? Stop it!" Michael pushes me hard to get away from me. But I don't move. I just stay until he gives up. We embrace each other for a long time that the hot chocolate wears off but I still don't move. The sun has already gone down, as the moon shines into the windows of the room. It's all silent for a moment until...

"Ana? Are you alright?" Michael asks.

"mmm...mm.." I don't think I can say anything.

"We can release now right?" Michael asks.

"Nmmm...nmm.." I want to see how long I can use that nonverbal communication. In an instant, I sigh and release him.

"Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. But thanks for not pushing me away." I quickly justify and about to head out.

"Wait Ana! The thing is..."


	13. Chapter 13: The Secret's Out!

**Author's note:** This is kind of a summary of what happened in the future of Ana and Michael. But this one is Michael's POV of telling the story.

* * *

Michael tells the whole story:

Before he met Ana, he was already going out with a girlfriend. But then, the time when he met Ana, the couple had broken up. Michael needed some fun and so he teased Ana. But it was only for a while, because he soon had another girl named Angela who confessed to him. That time, Ana was there, so he exchanged phone numbers with the girl and instructed her to cry so that he can tease Ana a bit more. After that, he found that whatever he did reminded him of his ex girlfriend. At that time, other girls in the SL session started to pay more attention to him. And so he constantly had to ignore their dart, loving eyes. He was polite and everything, but the entertainment wasn't there anymore. Ana was nowhere to be seen, so Angela was the one who saved him from his boredom. She wanted to be with him, so she offered herself to him. The way Angela smelled was exactly like his ex girlfriend, the way Angela moved also made him think of his ex girlfriend. At least, being with Angela made him sane again.

He knew that Ana had this other seductive personality, whenever she drank hot beverages except soup and water. But it was sometimes scary to even think that Ana would be a seductive, attractive being, because sometimes, it went out of hand. He needed space and so he stayed with Angela, and ignored Ana.

* * *

The embrace that Michael and Ana had, was initially intended for the two to be together. But it ended up being a way to say goodbye to each other.


	14. Chapter 14: The Results of the Semester

**Author's Note:** This is how Ana ended up. Her POV.

* * *

TIME JUMP!

Christmas was a blast, because I got to spend quality time with close friends and family and not having to think of Michael. New Year's was like a dream that time ran through, because it went so fast that I didn't think a day would come where I would be thinking of school.

Ughh... this day has come, the day when moving on is the most important thing that I want right at this moment. Unfortunately, that morning, I checked my e-mail, and got a reply from my Organic professor. I was relieved because it has been since before Christmas that I sent him an e-mail about my grade. And now, I'm not relieved. I'm devastated. (Not believing what I'm seeing) But now it's official. I'm gonna die. I read the message:

"Hi Anastasia,

Your marks are already on moodle, but the final exam mark you got was 63.75/130.

Sincerely,

C. Wilds"

I quickly tapped that on a calculator to find the percentage... And basically, I was _internally annihilated_! Died. Right there on the spot. Originally, I thought of dying, because I knew the possibility of failing was like idk. (a _slight_ BIG CHANCE!) Because it was a nudging feeling... But still... actually being struck by lightning of reality really kills my ego and pride.

Depressing thoughts start to invade my brain as I thought of a good way to escape this catastrophe. _Ana, you're tired. Look at the effort you put in. You used so much effort this semester, and this is what you end up with. You know, the prof can't do anything, even the worst possible thing you can think won't do you any good. Because of your final grade. You can't change that. The best way to escape is..._

I don't think about the end of that sentence, because I know, it. will. hurt. But I did write down a "wisdom quote" on my blackboard that Taylor gave me as a Christmas gift.

"Action speak louder than Words"

* * *

 **Author's note:** As you can see, I put this chapter up as the last chapter, because in a way, this story was motivated by my emotions of anger, love, lust, and sadness. In the end, nothing mattered for Ana, her big crush on Michael, her friendships with Cherry and Jess, and also Oliver. Even her grades, she gave up. She's tired. She doesn't wanna work hard anymore, she just wants to sleep... a long deep sleep...


End file.
